


You can’t deny

by honeybearbee



Series: Alphabet Meme 2 [9]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: Pete is kind of dense.





	You can’t deny

**Author's Note:**

> For the Alphabet Meme 2. Set during the Summer of Like! For kittygrenade. Beta-ed by thinkme_naive, any other mistakes are mine
> 
> Prompt: L: lollipops

Pete knew when he was outnumbered. He did really. And Pete was certainly outnumbered now, literally. Patrick and Frank were sitting at on a bench sucking on lollipops they had bought from the gas station. Pete gulped as he watched the hard candy move in and out of their mouths.

“You know,” Mikey said casually as he came up behind Pete, “you should really get in on that action before someone else does.”

“What are you talking about MikeyWay?”

“Dude, Patrick and Frank have been trying to seduce you since we broke up.”

“Uh…” Pete trailed off uncertainly.

Mikey slung an arm over his shoulder. “Come one Pete. I’ll explain it to you.”

*********

It happened like this: Pete spent a lot of time with Mikey, Patrick was lonely, Frank was friendly, Pete and Mikey broke up, Patrick and Frank hooked up and were trying to add Pete to the mix. Pete, however, was being dense.

“Hey!” cried Pete. “I am not dense.” He and Mikey were sitting on the MCR bus, in the lounge, as Mikey explained some things to Pete.

“You really kind of are,” said Gerard. “Even **I** noticed.” Gerard had joined the two of them halfway through.

“What does that mean?” Pete asked.

“It means, you are as a dense as a rock,” Mikey said firmly. “Now, will you please give in to those two so they can stop moping?”

Pete blinked at the Way brothers. “They were moping?”

Gerard sighed and Mikey put his head in his hands.

*********

Frank sighed as he cuddled close to Patrick. They were lying on a bed together. Patrick was fiddling with his laptop. “Do you think Pete will ever get it?”

“No. He’s so oblivious when it’s not something he’s looking for.”

“He was looking for Mikey?”

Patrick paused in what he was doing. “Well, no, but…I don’t know. I don’t think he sees me as sexy. Now, you on the other hand.”

Frank beamed at Patrick. “I think you’re pretty sexy Patrick.” He leaned up and nipped at Patrick’s neck. 

Patrick laughed and carefully set his laptop down. Just because Pete was being dumb, didn’t mean Patrick and Frank couldn’t have sex.

*******

Pete hesitated outside the door to Patrick and Frank’s room. He raised his hand to knock a few times, but always let it fall. He scuffed his feet on the floor and bit his lip. Pete punched himself in the leg and scowled. “You can do this.” He raised his hand to knock again, when the door opened. Pete made his fist into a wave. “Hi, Frank.”

Frank smiled back. “Hey.” His hand shot out, grabbed Pete’s shirt and he yanked him inside the room. “Mikey called and said you were being shy or something.”

“Yeah,” Pete muttered.

“Hey Pete,” Patrick said from the bed.

Pete shuffled over and sat. “What are you working on?”

“Nothing special. Just figuring out how to use it.”

“Oh.” Pete jiggled his foot in nervousness. “Mikey said you two want to sleep with me.”

Patrick blinked at him. “Well, no, not really.”

“Oh,” Pete said again. He was oddly disappointed. He felt Frank crawl behind him and lean on his back.

“We want more than just sexy times, Peter. We want the whole shebang!” Frank waved a hand out and almost hit Patrick in the head. “Sorry, Patrick.”

“It’s all right.” Patrick stood up and put his laptop on the table. He climbed back on the bed and pulled on Pete, until Pete was lying on top of Patrick. “See, Pete, the thing is, I kind of love you. And Frank. And he loves us, so you need to love us and it would be awesome.”

Frank climbed on top of Pete and giggled into his neck as Patrick babbled.

“You know I love you Patrick. As for Frank, it shouldn’t be that hard to love him.”

“Thanks, dude,” Frank mumbled. “Now, get undressed.”

*******

Later, as the three of them rested in bed, Pete asked, “Are there going to be more lollipops involved in this relationship?”

“Hell, yes. Have you seen Patrick’s mouth?” Frank replied.

Patrick blushed and tried to burrow under the covers. Pete and Frank fished him out and cuddled him until he agreed to suck on some lollipops for them.

It was win/win for everyone.


End file.
